


Lineage

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, MC has no pronouns, Spoilers, Spoilers to the Grand Reveal of chapter 16, What if we apply logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: Well, what if we applied logic to the grand reveal of chapter 16?Obviously, things will go even worse.3 drabbles.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Changed OC to default game MC.

“You are indeed a descendant of Lilith”, Diavolo said. “It wasn’t easy to track down your lineage. But I was finally able to confirm that.”

MC looked him in the eye, utterly unimpressed.

“She lived centuries ago.” MC stated with a flat voice, and exasperation painted on his face.

“Yes, you can imagine how many documents we had to go through.”

“...I mean... after all those centuries the whole continent and probably half of the world has her genes.”

The silence after these words was almost palpable.

“You’d have to try hard to find someone who is _not_ her descendant.”


	2. Chapter 2

“…which generally means, that her revival altered the whole human race at this point.” MC decided to give a decisive blow… or actually beat the dead horse. “Congrats.”

Even more silence fell upon the whole group as they were mulling over what MC just said… and hoping that MC doesn’t have any more revelations for today.

“And…” MC started again to notify them that it’s very likely said angelic genes will stack up and cause humans to have strong supernatural powers.

“Please… enough.” Lucifer put his hand over MC’s mouth.

Diavolo facepalmed and sighed. “This… will be a mess someday.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Yes, I believe it might cause a diplomatic issue with the Celestial Realm.” This time it was Barbatos who threw salt into their wounds.

“And if she continues to chat up her descendants, like me, it might be... quite challenging to chalk it up.”

MC looked around, almost done with the whole chaos caused, but then remembered that one tiny thing that might make it even worse.

“By the way,” MC smiled, making everyone freeze in anticipation of another horrifying news. “Considering the situation and his impressive powers, I think Solomon might be actually a quite close relative of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Betareading thanks to JennaCat84 and and @asmararadinmas on Tumblr! Thank you!  
> Cross-posted on ["Tumblr](https://creations-of-a-certain-no-one.tumblr.com/post/190702192262/lineage).


End file.
